Knocked up
by AussieGirl16
Summary: What happenes when Lucy pregnant? Will Nick stay? What will their parents say? Lucy 18 and Nick 19 A/N ALYXANDRA HARVEY OWN THE STORY, AND SOME PEOPLE! UP FOR ADOPTION
1. OH NO!

**Chapter 1**

_Lucy's POV_

8:03AM in red writing from my clock. But today, I don't even care that I woke up so early and I had to wait all day for my vampire boyfriend to wake up because he is sleeping next to me wearing nothing, but a sheet. DAMM, he got a nice body. I got up quietly, but I don't even bother with getting a sheet to wrap around me. The only person in the house is asleep and will be until 6:30 tonight.

Once I got my outfit for the day, I open the door as little as I could so I didn't wake Nick up with the light. I had a nice hot shower, when I was in there I was thinking about everything. How much I love Nick and I'm so glad that I didn't sleep with Jillian because my first time was amazing and it was with Nick. I remember that day like it was yesterday…

_~~~FLASHBACK~~~_

_41/2 weeks ago_

_My parents was going away for 2 months and because I was 18 now (Nick is 19) I can stay at home, but it not like I was ever home alone. I always had Nick or Sol or even __Christabel (but if she comes__ Connor will come along too). _

_But on the first night they weren't home, Nick came over. We were watching __Twilight saga__ (I love how they didn't get anything right for the vampire. NOW COME ON, VAMPS DON'T SPARKLE) anyway, when we were watching __Breaking Dawn__ and the sex scene come on, all of a sudden my lips were on Nick and without breaking the kiss, I move so I was on top of Nick. I pulled Nick top off. We had to break the kiss then because I had to breath and get his top pass our lips, my heart my beating so fast I knew this had to be hard on Nick. _

_I was pulling my top off, but nick stop me and look into my eyes and ask 'Are you sure? I don't want to rush you or even if you're not 100% sure. We can wait.'_

'_Nick, shut up.' I said and kissing him again. I pulled my tops off quickly because I didn't want him to stop me. He was kissing my neck and when I relies we were in the couch, where me, my mum and dad, sit to watch our Friday night movies. 'Wait, I don't wait my frist time on-' I didn't get to finished what I was going to say, nick had me he his arms and ran up the stairs to my room and we made love for the first time. _

_~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~_

I was smiling in the shower and that is when I realised something.

IM LATE.

FUCK!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone, This is my 2nd fanfiction. I hope you like it, please review to let me know what you think. i will update as soon as I can but i need at least 2 reviews to update...<strong>

**Thanks, Courtz :)**


	2. Jillian & Tests

**Chapter 2**

_Lucy's POV_

'Oh shit, shit!' I said when I was in the car driving to the chemist and drinking water. When I stopped at a red light, I was debating who to call, I can't call my best friend because she would be in bed, and my parents wouldn't have reception, Isabeau (and Logan) is living with the rest of the hounds, Hunter (and Kieran) is at school and Nick is still sleeping. Sometimes, I hate how my life is anything but normal…what I am kidding if my life was normal, I would die of boredom. When I get to the chemist I get 5 different pregnancy tests. Who knew there were so many different types? Not me that for sure. I also got another 2 bottle of water.

When I was ready for pay, I walk up to the front and saw the last person I would want to see today. Jillian. Shit, I forgot his dad owned this place. 'You have got to kidding me' I murmured under my breath.

'Hey Lucy, what can I do for you today?' when he saw the tests, I saw he was going to open his mouth.

So I got my hand and cover his mouth. 'If I were you, I would think very carefully if that a good thing to say to me.' I let go, he didn't say anything so I thought he was going to be profession about this. I finish off my water, two down, and two to go.

'Well I have two questions.' I guess not. 'First, you do know that you actually need to have sex with a guy?' he asks, when he was scanning the items.

'Of course, I know that idiot. Why would you ask that?'

'Well first, no one knew you had a boyfriend and second everyone thought you were a Lesbos and that is $68.45'

'What why?'I ask when I fetch the money, shit that cost a lot. Jillian didn't answer and I knew that he would of told me right away so he could of seen a fright, but he did, so that mean one thing. 'Jillian, you made everyone think I'm gay because I would sleep with you? Are you fucking mental? I'm going to kill you!'

'Well, you don't want to harm the baby now do we? So you better go home and get some bed rest and have fun telling the father.'

'Fuck you.' I said when I was at the door. I stop at McDonalds to get a small Big Mac meal and I got another water. I went though drive thru so I didn't have to see anyone else.

When I finally got home it was 1:00pm. I finally drank the 4L of water, so I really need to pee, so I got my test and I got one of each of each box. When I finish, I line them up next to the sink and cover them, I didn't want to see them quite yet. When I was waiting for them all to be done, some were to wait 2 mins, while another one was 4 so I decided to wait for all of them to be done, I was pacing. I look at the clock 1:20pm. Well I guess I waited longer then needed. I close the toilet lid and sat down, okay, ready I got the towel I had over them and pick up the first one and the box.

1st~ two blue lines= pregnant

2nd~two pink lines=pregnant

3rd~ two pink lines= pregnant

4th~ blue plus= pregnant

5th~ it said pregnant 4-5 weeks=pregnant

OMG, I'm really pregnant. I started crying, what happen if Nick leaves me? What happen if my mum and dad kick me out? OMG, I can't raise a kid by myself. OMG, I can't do this and I start crying and after 5 minutes I stop crying. I got all the use pregnancy test and chuck them in the bin in the bathroom and then the non use on I put in the draw.

I decided to clean and I clean everything. I got all the plates and blows and spoons and wash them all. Every single one. Then I decide to clean the bathroom, that and my room (where Nick was still sleeping) was the only one I haven't clean yet. I clean the whole bathroom and when I was get the rubbish I saw the test and broke down again. This mood crap is going to kill me if it going to be likes this for the next 9 months.

'Lucy? Lucy, baby what happen? Are you Okay?' he asks when he ran over to me. I look out the window and it is dark now, wow I must have clean for the rest of the day.

'I love you Nick. Please don't leave me.' I say and start crying again.

'I love you too Luc, and why would I leave you?' Nick asks and before I could say anything.' Nick had me in his arms 'come on I get you some food. Oh wait, I know you don't like the tofu food your mum leave for you to eat, so do you want to get pizza?'

'Of course, this is why I love you Nick.' I said and kiss him on the lips.

_Nick's POV_

I wake up to hear Lucy crying and I finally get her calm down, but I don't want to bring it up. It really bad, it has to be. Do you know how I know?

1st she haven't call me Nicky and I want to call it up but it might make her cry again.

2nd she was crying and out of all the years I know her. I can't remember her crying and epically this bad.

3rd she wasn't next to me when I woke up.

4th in the time I got up, she said she love me 2 times.

This is not good, she going to break up with me or move away, or her parents are dead because they got attack by vampires. Or maybe, it Sol or something else with my family.

When the pizza finally got here, I knew this would be the best time to ask because she eating junk food.

'Lucy, I want to ask, but I don't want you to start crying again okay. What was wrong up stairs?' Lucy put down the pizza slice she was just eating and grab onto my hand.

'Nick, I'm pregnant.'


	3. Telling Nick

**Chapter 3**

_Lucy's POV_

'Nick, I'm pregnant' I said the hardest words I have and will ever say. Nick mouth drop open and he didn't talk, or move, I don't even think he was breathing anymore. I was looking at his chest because he didn't have a OMG, this is like my worst nightmare, Nick going to leave me and I'm going to have to raise this baby by myself. I got ran to my room; I slammed my door and lock it. I also lock the window and shut the blinds because dating a vampire he can come through the windows just as easily as a door. I jump on my bed and bury my head into my pillow which smells like Nick and cry and cry. I knew Nick would leave me.

_Nick's POV_

'Nick I'm Pregnant' those words were the best thing I heard in my life; well beside hearing Lucy say '_I love you'_ like my dream come true. True, I was shocked but Lucy and I had sex a couple of time and every time she was on the pill and I wore a condom. I always wanted a baby, well babies, but I didn't know what Lucy wanted because I thought we had a while to talk about it. In my mind, I would have thought Lucy and I would have been married first and the baby would be plan. When I finally come out of my _daydream_, I saw Lucy was gone and then I heard her door slam.

OMG, she thought that I was shocked as in _'oh no, I don't want a kid and so on.'_ I ran up stairs and I can hear Lucy crying. 'Lucy, open the door, we need to talk.' Shit that sound bad and I can hear her crying even harder. 'Shit, Lucy that come out wrong, please I want to see your face when I tell you this, please Lucy, I love you please.' I sat by the door until she would open it and I know she knew this because this is what would happen every time we have a fright, but this time she was crying.

After 10minture, the door open and Lucy eyes were red eyes from crying. I pick her up and sat on the bed and set her down on my lap. I lifted her head so she was looking in my eyes when I said this 'oh Lucy I love you and I will NEVER ever leave you. I love that we are having a baby together, but it up to you if you want it, because it your body and life. I love you and I will no matter what stand by you. Whatever you choose, I will be next to you holding your hand.' I finish taking a breath. I was looking deep into her eyes while I was waiting for my answer.

'i- nick I love you and I want this baby, but I'm scare Nick and I never been scared before, not even when we are frighting vampires. I don't know how to be a mother, neither of us has a job, we still live with our parents and can you imagine what people will say and what about parents and your brothers and well, I don't think Sol would be too hard, she would love me bring pregnant because you guys would leave her alone and be over-protected of me and then the baby when it born. But still, we're still kids ourselves and we not even married.' Lucy said and after that she broke down and cries.

'Lucy, you will be a great mother, we can get a job if you want but my family have money, we buy a house and who cares what people think. Our parents would be happy that we're happy, and my brother well I'm sure hunter, Isabeau and Christabel would keep my brothers in line and I'm sure they would be too scared to mess with you because of your hormones.' When I said that I imagine Lucy on the couch at my house and Quinn say something about a monster in her belly and her hormones get the best of her and punch him in the nose causing it to break, again. 'and we will get married, I love you Lucy and I never want to live without' so with that I kneel down on one of my knees 'Lucky Hamilton, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?'

'YES of course' Lucy jump up and jump on me and I fell backwards because I wasn't perpare for it. She started kissing me while she pulling me pants off.

'Wait' she stop and looked at me with hurt in her eyes. I got up and pick her up and carry her to the bed and put her down softly and start to kiss her again. 'we couldn't hurt you or the babies now can we.' I said while pulling her top off and we pick up where we left off.

'Nick, can I ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth, okay?' Lucy ask me when I was still holding her in my arms. I love the feel of her skin on mine.

'Lucky, you know you can just ask.' I said and I kiss her forehead.

'Did you just propose to me because I'm having your baby?'

I sat up and made Lucy sit on my lap. 'Luc, I love you and no, I been thinking about it for a while, but I knew you wouldn't want to get marry at 18 and I haven't brought a ring because you or my brothers would of found it. Yes, this baby made me ask the question now, but I wanted to marry you since I first kiss you.'

'okay, I just want to make sure, you know what you're doing, because I don't think I would be able to handle finding out that you just marry me because you knocked me up. Last question, why did you use the line from _Twilight_?'

'I thought because we first made love when we were watching _Twilight_. It would mean more, I have to admit, I quite proud of myself to remember the line from it.'

'I love you, Nicky'

'I love you Lucky' I kiss Lucy, it was meant to be a peck but Lucy was hunger for more. Lucy started to climb on me. 'Wait Lucy, first your pregnant so you should be resting, second get some sleep tomorrow I get up early so we can pick out a ring before we tell the news to the rest of them.'

'Okay, Nicky. Whatever you say, but I'm driving.' Lucy mumbles.

I started laughing 'Yer,' then I stop 'No. I'm driving, you are going to be relaxing for the next 9 months.'

'And the over-protection begins'

'You have no idea, lucky. I will make sure nothing going to happen to mini me' I say while rubbing Lucy's tummy and where my-our- baby, my little mini me, is growing.

'Oooo, that one.' Lucy said jumping up and down. She was pointing to a sliver ring, which had a red diamond heart in the middle with a clear diamond on each side of the heart.

'Can we please see that ring' I asked the guy behind the counter. He was following us and watching us like because we are young, we were planning something. The man got the ring out and I grab it and bent down, 'Lucy Hamilton will you marry me?'

'I already said yes Nicky' I slide the ring on her finger. 'I love you.'

'And I love you.' I kiss Lucy. 'We take it.' I tell the man and after a brought the ring we got in the car and drove to my house. When we got there, we sat in the car for a while it was still light so my family would still be in bed. 'Ready?'I asked.

'As ready as I ever be.' I got out of Lucy car and ran to Lucy so I pick her up and of course she had to say something. 'I can walk you know' I just laugh and carry her inside and set her down on my lap. We sat there in silently waiting for my family to wake up to tell them our news.

I heard my family coming down the stairs, before I saw them. I quickly kiss Lucy. 'Wow, too early to see that.' I heard Quinn say. Lucy and I broke apart.

'Luc, I haven't seen you in ages.' Sol ran up and pulls Luc off my lap and hugs her. Lucy forgetting about the ring because her left hand was in her jean pocket, hug sol back.

'Lucky, what that on your hand?' my mum ask.

'Ooh, umm' I guess Lucy wasn't going to be the one telling them. She walks back to me and now everyone was watching and waiting.

'Um, mum, dad maybe you should sit down' I say.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOO, im mean, arn't I...the more reviews I get the faster i will update :) Sorry, i know this chapter is REALLY long. please review and tell me how to improve my story and also what you like about it. How do you think the Drakes would react to the news of the younger sonbrother and Lucy getting marry and parents? let me know what you think. Oh yer, the photo of the ring is on my profile. i hope you like it.**

**Courtz**

**PS: thanks for reading :)**


	4. Telling the Drakes

**Chapter 4**

_Lucy's POV_

'Um mum, dad maybe you should sit down' I hear Nick said.

'Wait nick' I whisper to him 'what are we going to tell them first? The ring or the other um thing'

'Let explain the ring first' he wisher back.

'You're getting married, aren't you?' Nick mum, Helena ask.

'Yer, we are, I propose last night.' Nick said with a really big smile and got his hand to make me turn my head and kiss me, it quickly got hot and my heartbeat got fast. I knew it was still hard for Nick even though it been 3 years.

'Okay, stop break part, we don't need Lucy being a knocked up as well as a teenage bride.' Quinn said and then I started crying. Nick just holds me and keep saying, 'I love you' and 'who care what he says'. When I finally stop crying a wave of nausea hits me and I jump out of Nick arms and ran to the bathroom. Let's just say I just made it in time. Nick just hold my hair with one hand and rub my back with the other.

'NICHOLAS SAMUEL DRAKE, COME OUT HERE RIGHT THIS MONMENT.' I heard Helena yell.

'ouch, full name. I get Sol t get you some water and stay with you until I can come back.' Nick said getting up before leaving he gave me a kiss on my forehead. 'love you lucky' and after a moment 'and mini me'

'Have fun and don't worry, I be having as much fun as you. I have a feeling that Sol going to ask me a lot of question. Yer would you mind telling her I be in your room and your _little mini me_ might be a girl so it be a mini me' I say when he started pulling me up.

'if it is a mini you, god help as all.' He said laughing when he was leaving.

'HEY, I heard that' I yell at him, which made him laugh more.

I raise my mouth out before I left the bathroom and I just made it to Nick's, I guess it our room now, I just sat down on the bed and Sol come running in with my bottle of water.

'OMG, I can't believe you didn't tell me you are pregnant or engaged or even that you and Nick finally did it. You know I'm kind of hurt you told everyone else at the same time as me, we're best friends and when I first decide to do IT I told you before anyone else including my boyfriend.'

'Im sorry and don't worry nick wasn't even the first person I told, he think he is, but he not.'

'Omg he not the father is he? You told the dad first'

'No, of course Nick the father, just come over here and shut up and let me tell the story.' I say and sol come towards and was about to sit but then stop.

'This isn't the bed that you did it, was it?'

'No, and even if it was, we would of wash the sheet.'

'Okay, Yer just want to make sure. You did the same thing to me and come on tell me the story.' Sol said sitting next to me, it was still hard for her sitting next to me, but it was getting easily.

'Yer, whatever. Well nick was sleeping so I went to get the store to get test and you wouldn't guess who was working. Jillian. And….' I told her word to word of what happen with Jillian and then what happen afterwards with telling nick but I skip over the whole sex part, she didn't need to know about it.

'Okay tell me about the first time. How did it happen? Who come on to whom? Did you like it? Was he sweet? He better off been, or I'm going to kick he ass. Did it hurt?'

I just rolled my eyes, Yer right, like little sol would attack nick or anyone of her brothers. 'We were-' I was cut off with Quinn walking in the room with Christabel, Logan, Connor, Hunter and Isabeau were standing just inside or outside of the room.

'Lucky, so how the little monster going?' Quinn said leading on the door frame .That it, no one calls my baby a monster.

I heard Connor says 'that should teach him.' leaving pulling Christabel alone with him.

Hunter 'serves him right' leaving next with Logan and Isabeau next.

Logan says before he leaves. 'Will he never learn?'

Isabeau said while walking away. 'Nichols is going to be piss.'

I stood up and punch Quinn right in the nose and I broke his nose again. Nick is going to kill me; I'm carrying a baby and still getting in frights. Quinn growled at me and next thing I knew Nick was in front of me, growling back.

This is not going to end well.

_Nick's POV_

I found Sol in the kitchen drinking blood. 'Hey, would you be able to keep Lucy company while I talk to mum and dad?' I ask even though I know it going to be a yes, I should ask and not tell. I grab two bag of blood because being in the sun, took a lot out of me, but it made Lucy happy and that what matter at the moment.

'Sure.' Sol says chucking the bag in the bin and washes her face making sure no blood was on her face. She still not comfortable with Lucy seeing her drink blood.

'Oh Yer, can you take water to her as well. Thanks sol and don't be too hard on luc.' I finish off one bag and chuck that away and I was drinking my second while walking to the study where mum and dad normal have this kind of talk. I remember the _sex talk_ so awkward and more because you're the only one because everyone else had the talk and already done it. Everyone knows sol done it, even though she only told Lucy.

'Nicholas, why didn't you tell us?' my mum asks.

'What that your son had sex? Yer that wouldn't an awkward conversation.' I hope my brothers aren't listening because they would never let me live this down, what I am kidding of course they were listing.

'no, not that' my mum rolled her eyes at me 'that you were proposing to Lucy or planning to have a baby.

'first, the baby wasn't plan and second, I have 6 vampire brothers with big months and 1 vampire sister who is best friends with the girl I was proposing too and third, I wasn't planning on doing it this year, maybe next year or the year after.'

'wait, Nick do you want to get married to Lucy because if you don't, don't get married because you and Lucy will only get more hurt in the end?' My dad finally says something.

'What no, I was going to marry Lucy sooner or later, the only reason I didn't plan to propose this early because Lucy is only 18 and I'm only 19. Mum, dad and everyone else listing, I love Lucy and she going to become my wife and my child's mother and I'm glad.' My mum and dad were laughing because they well knew that their sons were listing to the whole conservation. 'Anything else?'

'No, well yes but I think we should tell you and our future daughter-in-law together.' My dad said

'so, you not anger or going to tell me it's a big mistake or that we are too young?' I ask kind of shock, of how well they are taking this.

'No we're not anger but-' but dad started saying and I heard a crack and then a growl and then I knew somehow that it was too lucy and I was in front of Lucy and growling back at Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone, i hope your like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of think, how i can improve, or even what can happen in the story. I love to hear what you think. Sorry, that this chapter is long, but i hope you like it.<strong>

**Courtz :)**

**PS: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. OverProtection

**Chapter 5**

_Lucy's POV_

'Everyone calm down, NOW!' said Liam, Nick dad and by now everyone, by everyone I mean the Drakes, Hunter, Keiran, Isabeau and Christabel was in the room or just outside the door. Quinn clam down before Nick and Connor came over to Quinn to fix his nose.

'Nick, I wasn't going to hurt her, I swear.' Quinn said.

Nick didn't say anything. After a couple of minutes 'Nicky' I said while hitting his arm. He looks down at me and I gave him the 'say-your-sorry' look. He looks back up at Quinn and let out a sigh.

'Sorry Quinn, I know that you would hurt Lucy. I just feel protection of Lucy and mini-me.' Nick said when turn back down at me and but his hand on my stomach. I just rolled my eyes.

'OOO, is it a boy? I didn't know you could tell this early? You didn't tell me it was a boy. I have to go out and buy blue baby things. Where are you guys going to live? When is it due? What-' Sol was saying in one breath before I cut her off.

'Wait Sol, Slow down. No, we don't know it a boy, Nick just hoping it a boy, so no blue baby things, YET. We-' I started fill dizzy and Nick realise this.

'Okay, everyone out. Lucy needs some sleep it been a long day and night.' When everyone was out, nick close the door and came over to me. He kissed me before lifting me up in his arms and carrying me to his bed. 'Come Lucy, I saw you getting dizzy, you have to relax and do nothing okay. Go to sleep. I don't want anything to happen to mini me.'

'Are you going to be upset if it a girl?' I asked while I was getting under the blankets.

'Of course not, but there is more of a chance for vampire baby to be a boy then a girl.' Nick was topless now and climbing in next to me and warping his arm around me.

'Yer I know, remember the whole Sol almost getting kill because she the first female born vampire in 500 years.' I yelled at him. 'Sorry.'

Nick turned me around. 'Don't worry about it. I know it the hormones. I love you Lucky' he said before he kissed me.

'I love you too Nicky' I smile. 'We need to tell my parents Nick.'

'We shall worry about that tomorrow after you got some sleep. So get some sleep, I be here. No matter what Lucy, I will stand by you and our baby.'

'Thank-you Nicky that mean a lot to me, I mean us.' I said and I smile and drifted off to sleep.

_Nick's POV_

I love watching Lucy sleep, but when Lucy ask me if it was a girl if I be upset. I wouldn't be, of course not, but I hope it not, I don't want my child to go through everything Sol went through, but beside from that I don't care, I always wanted least a one boy that was older and a girl (so the boy can look after the girl from all the guys that treated her bad).

Someone knock quietly, on the door, by this stage Lucy was asleep. 'Come in, but be quite' I whisper i knew it was Sol or Quinn. The door open and sol come in.

'How are you, with all of this?' Sol asks.

'I'm okay, but I'm worried about her, remember mum telling us story of what she went thought when she was pregnant with us.'

'What part?'

'The blood and anger'

'Lucy won't care about the blood. She wants to be a vampire, she knows that blood is a part of that and the anger we can handle her, she can't be any worse than mum. The sun is coming up, so you better get some sleep when you, I heard that babies keep you up.' Sol left.

As soon as I was about to go to sleep, I felt Lucy trying to get up, so I let her go and she sprinted to the bathroom. I followed her, by now the whole family is sleeping and I found her emptying her stomach in the toilet. I walked behind her and held her hair back.

When she finally finish she brush her teeth and look at me and said, 'you should be in bed, the sun up, go I be fine'

'Nope, I said I'm going to be with every step of the way and I will.' I said. What she did next shock me. She jumps on me kissing me, which cause me to fall back. 'Ow' she stared pulling my top off. 'Whoa, do you really want to do it on the bathroom floor?' so I pick her up and walk, so she didn't feel sick again, but she was making it very hard for me, she was nibbling at my ear. When we got to my-our- bed and I place her down softly. After some heavy make out session, Lucy started to pull off my top but before we went too far I asked 'are you sure?'

'Nick, I need you.' I didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE, IM SOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SOO LONG TO UPDATE. I been really busy with school and work...anyway, I hope you like this chapter.<br>****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW :)**

**Courtz :)**


	6. Problem

**Chapter 6**

_Lucy's POV_

I woke up naked in arms; I was just going to lie there until Nick woke up because I kept him up a lot of the night. 'Good Morning fiancé. You know what that not enough, I want to call you my wife.' Nick said, I guess he was waiting for me.

'Good morning, soon-to-be-husband-and-father.' I said while turning around to face him. I kissed him 'I love you'

'I love you too, both of you.' Nick said kissing me again, but when he pull away, or should I say try, I turn it passionate and we both knew this wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Knock, knock. 'Nick and Lucy get up. We ALL know you're awake.' I hear Sol saying on the other side of the door.

'Come on, we have a whole day ahead of us.' Nick said getting up while pulling me up with him. I kissed him again before I let him let go of me.

'All my hormones are messed up. Arr.' I said looking in the full-length mirror. I was still naked so I could just imagine myself in 9 months time-wait it a vampire baby so does it take even 9 months, I'm going to ask Helena later. 'I'm going to be fat and I'm going to need new clothes. My feet are going to get fat, Oh god, all the craving.' Nick came up behind me fully dress in dark blue jeans and a tight black top, so you could see all his muscle and that include abbs. 'Talking about craving' I said before turning around and kissing Nick again.

'Oh, No. Sol would kill me if you don't get ready now. So go have a shower and I start writing a shopping list of everything you need.' He said getting my rob and putting in on me then pulling me to the bathroom.

I took my time washing, drying, getting dress and brushing my hair and teeth. Nick was down stairs with everyone else, but when I got to the top of the stairs nick was there to carrying me down. He pick me up bride style. Me being me, I had to complain. 'I can walk you know and I hope for my sanity and your nose sack your not going to keep this up for the next nine months?' by this stage Nick was setting me down on the couch. 'Oh Yer, that remind me. Is it nine months for a vampire baby?'

'it depends all on the baby. Quinn and Connor was 3 months where as Solange was in there for 9 months. It should be no shorter than 3 months and no longer then 9.' Helena answers my question.

'Um, we have a problem.' When I said that, every Drake and Drake's parents look at me with shock faces-expect Sol because she knew what I was talking about.

'Um, you remember my ex-boyfriend before Nick?'

'Yer, Jillian, what does he got to do with anything.' Nick replied.

'Um, he knows. Well, he was working at the chemist when I got the tests and he was being a smartass, but I know him and he will tell everyone that I bought the tests.'

'Great, so in other words we might want to tell your parents soon, before they found out from someone else.'

All of a sudden my phone was ringing. Nick went to get my phone from the bedroom. He was back in record time, 'too late,' he said handing me my phone. Great my dad was calling so that mean my mum is driving here. My mum love speeding and my dad don't let her drive unless they need-or in this case want- to get somewhere fast. As soon as the phone stops running, there was a knock on the door.

'I think Bruno might need some help boys.' Everyone left expect for Helena, Liam, Sol and Nick. 'You too Sol, this is a private convocation.' Sol left unhappily.

Knock, Knock, Knock. Crap, my dad is really, really anger. I went to get up, but Nick push me back down. 'Let mum and dad get it.' I sat up with my legs bent up on the couch, Nick sat at the bottom of my feet and Liam and Helena went to get the door.

'Hello Laura, James, came inside.' I hear Helena welcoming my parents, I know she trying to calm them down a bit, before they see us. Let's hope it work.

'Where my daughter?' I guess not. My dad said it with so much anger I could feel it in here.

'Right this way, James' Liam said. Liam and Helena walked in first and stood next to the TV on the far side of the room, I guess so everyone could see everyone face.

When my parents walk in Nick stood up, 'Hello, Mr and Mrs Hamilton,' he said and he held out his hand for a shake. I thought my dad was going to shake his hand so I left them and look at my mother who was staring at me. I knew that she was asking me if it was true, so I just nodded my head. I didn't have time to see how she reaction because then I heard a chunk, like someone breaking someone nose. I look at Nick and see him holding his nose. OH GREAT.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, Just to let you know, <strong>**I have no idea what Lucy's Parents name are, so i just made some up. If anyone know, please let me know so i can change it. ANYWAY, I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. I need AT LEAST two reviews before I will update., but the more there are, the faster I will update. **

**From Courtz :)**

**PS: I hope you like it.**

**PSS: LOVE IT or HATE IT please REVIEW and LET ME KNOW.**


	7. Telling the Hamiltons

**Chapter 7**

_Lucy's POV_

'DAD, WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?' I yelled at my dad when I was hugging Nick and Liam was fixing his nose so it not going to heal bent.

'WHAT THE MATTER WITH ME? HE GOT MY DAUGHTER KNOCKED UP AT 18!' my dad yelled back.

'I didn't know your dad was the violet type,' Nick whisper to me, when we was sitting back down.

'Honey, what your dad trying to say is that you're still young and now you're not going to be able to live your life because you will have a baby.' My mum said.

'And what if you guys break up? Then we are going to raise a vampire baby, by ourselves.' My dad voice raise, but he clams down a bit.

'Dad, mum, you can calm down, it not going to happen.' I said and look at Nick if now we going to tell them we are getting marry.

'Mr and Mrs Hamilton, I love your daughter very much. She and this baby are my whole life and I can't imagine my life without her. I ask her if she make me the happiest man in the world and do me the horror of becoming my wife and she said yes. I know I should have asked you for permission first, but as we are starting a family soon and she already said yes, I want your blessing.' Nick said, my god, I love him, only he can make my mum about to cry and make my dad forget that he made his baby girl get pregnant when she wasn't marry.

'Fine, I give you my blessing, BUT I'm far too young to be a grandfather and still not happy about this. And if I find out that you missed treat my daughter, I will make that nose break feel like nothing.' My dad said before getting up and slamming the front door.

'Okay, I better go, but first show me your ring.' I held my hand out for her to look; I couldn't get up because Nick was holding on to your waist. 'Oh My, it beautiful. You, I want to see you tomorrow to catch up and I try and get your father to come around. But you always had my blessing, and to make it clear if you don't let me help with the baby and wedding planning I will tell all the family that your getting married and having a baby.' My mum knows how much I hate some of my family, they were creepy.

'You wouldn't' I said.

'Wouldn't I?' She said winking. 'I see you two tomorrow night at home.' She said before leaving.

'Why do you care if she tells your family?' Nick asks me.

'Most of my family is messed up and they great excited too easy. They will come in and never leave. They will judge our wedding and how we raise our baby. When I say they never leave, I mean they will live off us; they will come wherever I go. They are creepy. You think I'm crazy.' Nick was going to say something. 'No, don't worry, I know I am, I can handle vampires but when it comes to my family. HELL NO. Anyway, I know I am crazy, but I'm normal compare to them.'

'Doesn't matter that your family are crazier then you are. You know why, because I love you.' He said while he put his face as close as he can without our lips touching.

'I love you too, Nicky.' I smile before I close the distance between our lips. It was getting very hot between us.

'Whoa, I wasn't ready to see that. I think I'm too young to see this.' I heard Quinn say. Nick broke apart and I realise that I was on my back and he was on top of me. I look over to him and saw Sol, Quinn and Logan standing there with Quinn covering Sol eyes.

'I'm going to get some food.' I said to Nick before getting up. I saw him getting up. 'No, I will be fine. Just sit down. I will be back soon.'

Nick's POV

'Well well, my baby brother is getting married and having a baby. I think if it a boy, you should call it Quinn.'

'Oh hell no. I'm not going to name my baby after you.'

'Fine, he probably wouldn't have been able to pull it off. Just to let you know, I will not change the baby dipper or babysit for you. Babies are not my thing.'

'I wouldn't want you to babysit my baby. You probably take it night clubbing, to help you pick up the chicks.' Sol and Logan laugh at that.

'True that, he will.' Sol said.

'I will-' Quinn started to say before I cut him off.

'Shhhh, do you smell that?' I said.

'Blood' Logan said.

'Lucy' I said before running to the kitchen. I know the rest are following me. When I got there I saw Lucy in the fridge. 'Lucy?' She around and I saw blood around her mouth and empty blood bag in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Same thing as before. PLEASE REVIEW and the MORE REVIEW I get the FASTER the NEXT CHAPTER will BE UP! Let me know what you think and I need at least 2 review to update.<strong>


	8. Blood & Abortion?

**Chapter 8**

_Lucy's POV_

I was craving something, but I don't know what. I walk straight to the fridge and I saw what I wanted. My brain didn't pick up what I pick up; it just knew what I wanted. I was sucking the last bit the best drink I ever had and was about to pick up another one when I heard 'Lucy.' When I heard that I realise what I just drank. I turned around to face Nick, and I knew I had blood around my mouth and hand, so I lick what I could up and use my selve to clean the rest. I froze again because I realise now that the whole Drake family is looking at me, I drop the blood bag that I was still holding.

'Nick, wh-what happing to me?' I ask before I fall to the floor. Nick was at my side in the next half a second holding me. I buried my head in his chest and started crying. Stupid hormones, I do NOT cry.

'Nothing happing, well actually there is, but it normal, for someone who is pregnant with a vampire baby, honey. So, nothing is wrong.' I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. I drifted off to sleep.

_Nick's POV_

'Nick, wh-what happing to me?' she asked me before she fall to the floor. As soon as I saw her going down I ran towards her and held her when she cried into my chest and started crying. Stupid hormones, I do NOT cry.

'Nothing happing, well actually there is, but it normal, for someone who is pregnant with a vampire baby, honey. So, nothing is wrong.' I hated lying to her, but it not good for her and the baby to be stressed out. Everyone left, to give us privately. She drifted off to sleep and I didn't want to wake her up, so I just stand there, holding her. After little while mum, dad, sol, Geoffrey and Marcus walked in. Sol was the only one that came next to Lucy and held her hand.

'Can we talk?' my mum asked me in a soft voice. That is not a good sign; I didn't even know my mum had a soft voice.

'Yer, but not too loud, I don't to wake her up.' I replied keeping my eyes on Lucy.

'Son, I don't know how to tell you this, but there is something wrong with Lucy.' My dad said.

'We can't find out what wrong with her.' Geoffrey continued.

'It's too early for her to want to drink blood.' Marcus said.

'No, nothing is wrong. Lucy and the baby are fine.' I said, even though I knew they were right, I just didn't want to believe them.

'Honey, they are right, the earliest I even started to want blood was when I was eight months pregnant and that was with Sol.'

'What are you saying?' I asked. I pretty sure, I know what they are getting at, but I didn't want to believe it.

'Nick, you know I love you and Luc as well, but I don't want anything to happen to my best friend and soon-to-be-sister. We think you and Lucy should talk about having an abortion.'

'I was afraid, of that.' I whisper and then sigh. 'Is there anything you can do?'

'No, honey. Anything we think of might harm the baby and Lucy.' My mum said while she came up and put a hand on my cheek to make me look at her face. 'Honey, you need to be strong. This is going to be a hard time for Lucy. Just so you know, whatever you chose, we will be there for both of you.'

'Mum, I don't think I be able to live with myself if something happen to either of them. I don't want to have to choose between them and I won't be able to ask Lucy, if she wants an abortion.' As soon as I said the a-word, I heard Lucy voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Just like the last chapter and the one before that, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. <strong>

**Love, Courtz :)**

**PS: Sorry it so short.**


	9. Lucy's Choice

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW  
><strong>**the more reviews I get the faster the nest chapter going to be up**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_Lucy's POV_

'NO NICK, NO FREKING WAY. I AM NOT GETTING AN ABORTION.' I yell.

'Lucy please listens to me. You might die and if you die the baby will properly die as well and I can't lose both of you.' Nick said. I knew this must be hard for him, but at that moment I didn't give a shit.

'NO, NICK. NO WAY IN HELL I AM KILLING MY-OUR BABY NICK, OUR- BABY. I CANT BELILEVE YOU WOULD EVEN ASK THAT.'

'Lucy, I'm sorry, but I love you and I can't live without you, but it your choice. I didn't lie to you when I said that I will stand by you no matter what.'

'I'm sorry Nick, but I will not kill our baby, if I die, I die, it was meant to be, but I know I was meant to have this baby, for me, for you and for us.'

'I just don't want to lose you Lucy' he said while hugging me.

'Nick, it me, I will not stop fighting, I will fight until the end. Nick I may not be able to promise you I will survive this, but I can promise you that I will not stop fight and also you have a baby at the end.' I said hugging back.

'I love you Lucky, always and forever.'

'I love you too Nicky.' I said before my and Nick's lips touch.

Knock, knock and the door slowly open and Helena, Liam and Sol.

'You guys know, knocking while opening the door defeats the purpose of knocking and Lucy and I were busy, so if you can came back later that would be helpful.' Nick said only half joking at the last bit kissing me again.

'You guys been at it for the last hour, I thought I should come on here to break you apart before it get too heated.' Helena said.

'I think it too late for that, Helena.' I said.

Everyone laugh. 'Yes, I guess you are right. Anyway, we come in here to hear officially' oh Yer, because they could hear everything that was said and my heart speeding up. 'What you decide to do.'

I look at Nick and he looks down at me and nodded. I knew he will stand by me at all cost and no matter what. 'We decide to keep our baby.' I love saying _'our baby'_

'You do understand what might happen. This isn't something to take lightly.'

'Yes, I understand, but this baby deserves a chance to have a life. I don't like abortion, it against everything I believe in. We made a life, even thought we didn't plan it, we still made it. It our fault not the baby and I will not kill because of a mistake that Nick and I did.' I said. 'I must admit it one of the best mistake I ever done.'

'Mine too' nick said kissing me. Everyone must of left or something because the next thing I knew I was in his arms and he was carrying me upstairs without breaking the kiss. He places me down on the bed and took off my top and then his, when he was doing this I quickly breathe, when he likes this, he forgets that I need to breathe. He started kissing my neck and continues making his way down. When he got to my stomach he kiss it and mumble against my skin saying 'I love you' and 'I can't wait to meet you' and continue his way down and I think you get the picture.

* * *

><p>I woke up with nick arms around me; if I woke up like this every day I died happy. Died. Most people don't think that they will die in about 8 month's time, they think they have years and years to worry about dying. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worry or I don't want to die yet, but I can't let any of my family (including the Drakes) know because they will make me get rid of it. Even my hippies' parents will. When my stomach growl, I look at my bedside time clock and in red writing it said 12:00pm.<p>

I got out of Nick's arms carefully, so I didn't wake him up and went to the kitchen. I was to hunger to cook something straight away so I get ate an apple and a banana when I was cooking some healthy food crap my mum drop off. She said it was good for the baby and according to her I'm not allow to eat any junk food including chocolate, Yer she can keep dreaming about that. What mummy wants, mummy gets.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone, I hope you like the story so far and just like the chapter before, Please review and let me know what you think. It can be, good things, bad things, things you want to happen, or even just to say hey or you want me to read a story you wrote. I dont really care, just review so i know im not writing this for no reason at all and the more review I get, the faster the next chapter going to be up. <strong>

**From Courtz :)**

**PS: Feel free to message me, to ask a question about the story or about anything.**

**PSS: DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Lucy's POV_

I woke up and I could feel nicks arms around me and without opening my eyes I could feel Nick's eyes on me before I felt his lips on mine. 'How I'm meant to sleep when I feel you watching me and then when you kiss me?' I asked.

'I know you were awake, I felt your heart sped up.' He said and after a little break he said 'how are you and Nick Jr. feeling?'

'It might be a Lucy Jr.' I said.

'If it is god helps us all.' Quinn said before opening the door and walking in. 'mum said that you two need to get up. Little Emma and Ethan are on the way here.'

'I didn't know they were coming.'

'Mum called them and asks them if they can stay over for a couple days.'

'Why?'

'For you two to-' I cut Quinn off.

'Who are Emma and Ethan?'I asked. I never heard of them before

'They are some family friends, so yes they are vampires, or well soon to be. Little Emma is 2' Quinn was cut off again but this time nick.

'5, you mean and Ethan is 3' Nick told me.

'Anyway, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, twice now. Mum called them so you can look after them and get use to the idea before you have that little mos-baby.' I was going to asked Quinn what he was going to say but then I remember Nick when Quinn growl at me, so I thought angriest it. Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes.

'Um, don't want to seem mean, but Quinn can you leave, so we can get ready.' I said.

Quinn blush, well vampire style of blushing. 'Um Yer, sure, sorry.' He said before vampire speed out of the room.

'wow, I never thought I see the day when I make Quinn speechless or blush.' I said amaze.

'I think he is trying to be on his best behavior.' Nick said. I got change into black skinny jeans, that was getting tight but I could still wear them for today and an long white singlet. Nick wore dark blue jeans and a tight black top, that you could see his abbs. 'What are you smile at?' nick asked when he walked over and wrap his arms around me.

'Everything. Could you believe that five years ago I hated you? Now look at us, we are getting married and started a family. I love you Nicky'

'I Love you Lucky' He said before kissing me. 'They almost here.' He said, breaking the kissing.

'Let go meet Emily and Ethan?'

'Emma and Ethan.' He picked me up bride style and carried me down stairs.

'I can walk you know.'

'Not when your pregnant with my baby you can't' I just rolled my eyes, for once in my life I knew I would have no chance at winning this argument. Nick set me down on the couch. He kissed me as the door knock and one moment he was there and next he wasn't. Stupid vampire powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone, How are you liking the story. Im so sorry that it took me forever to update and everything, but blame my school, teachers and work. Any way I make this short because i hate when these things are really long... the more reviews i get the faster there will a update...Let me know what you think of the story and feel free to PM me just to talk...i LOVE to talk...anyway...<strong>

**BYE see you next time,**

**Courtz :D**


	11. Ethan & Emma

**Chapter 11**

_Helena's POV_

I know my boy and his fiancé, even though they have been dating for over three years it still feel wired to say. I can still remember when they were young and they use to fight and argue all the time.

I call my sister-in-law, Kat, and ask if I could use her kids Emma and Ethan to show Nick and Lucy that having kids isn't a walk in the park and to ask for help when they need it. I know that they are going to be too stubborn to ask for help. So hopeful these kids are going to make them ask for help and then hopeful they will learn that I'm here for them and that it Okay to ask for help. These kids are more of a handful then all my sons and a litter of puppies all together.

_Nick's POV_

I knew that as soon as I Quinn told me, I knew what my mother was up too and I also had a feeling my dad told her not to do it. My mum was planning to teach us a lesson and show us it okay to ask for help. But I'm going to tell Lucy no matter, don't ask for help. My mother is a sticking break, she must be in control of her kid's life, and this is going to be a fun week.

Lucy's POV

'So whatever you do, do not ask for help.' Nick said, he came up behind me and whisper in my ear, so softly even a vampire won't be able to hear it. He kissed, well sucked my neck.

I knew where this was going to go, so I had to stop it. I could now hear the car coming down the drive way. So I turn around, so he had to stop and asked 'Why?'

'Because Lucky, she planed this so she could make us ask for help, these kids are like devil. They might be cute and look innocent but they are anything but innocent. So she trying to make us ask her for help, you know how she is. I explain better later.'

Just then there was a little knock on the door. I turn around, so I was facing the door while Nick opens the door and there was too little people standing there. The little girl, I was guessing Emma, had brown hair and it look like she just came from te hair dressers and she had green eyes. She was wearing a black dress with white stockings with black polka dots and black ugg boots. The boy, I'm guess Ethan, had blonde hair and blue eyes. I could tell this boy is going to be a heartbreaker when he older, God save us all if he turns out just likes Quinn. He was wearing a light blue long sleeve top and black jeans with light blue leather high-top trainers and black lace-up front. It looks like they are going to a photo shot and not their cousin's house.

'UNCLE NICKY' I had to try to keep a laugh down when I heard that. Ethan and Emma ran and jump in nick arm, he was squat down for them.

'Hey little vamps.'

'IM NOT LITTLE IM A BIG BOY NOW, IM THREE' Ethan said and you could even hear that he pissed off, someone called him little.

'IM BIGGER IM FIVE' Emma said as soon as Ethan finished.

'Whoa, you guys are getting old. I want you guys to meet someone; this is Lucy and she your new aunty. I want to be nice to her.' Emma and Ethan both look at me and they both gave me a death stare.

I thought I imagine it so I said, 'Hey Emma, I love your dress. Hey Ethan, I love your shoes, very cool.' I said trying to be nice. They just stared at me.

'Okay, I think Quinn want to see you, why don't you two go up stairs and see him.' As soon as Nick finish they bolted up stairs. Nick came up to me and wraps his arms around me before he kisses my forehead.

'You know I hate that dress, but I have to admit I want his shoes.' I said before ii rested my head on his chest. His had to hold back a laugh when I said that.

'I know I could tell, plus I know your taste.' He said before I'm guessing the parents of those brats walk in.

'Nicholas and this must be Lucky. I'm Katie, but please call me Kat and this is Jamie.' Kat had long brown hair and big green eyes; she had the perfect body shape. She was wearing a green tank top that made her eyes pop and denim short shorts with green havaianas. Jamie had blonde hair and the lightest blue eyes I have ever seen. Though his tight green top you could clearly see he was fit and in shape. He was also wearing blue jeans with the same shoes that Ethan wore.

'It's very nice to meet you both. You and your children are beautiful,' I knew vampire sometimes can feel when you're lying so I thought go safe and say something true about those things you call kids. 'And please, call me Lucy.'

'I'm sorry to say that we have got to get going we have a plane to catch. Nicholas you remember how to look after the kids.' Nick gave a quick nod. 'I'm sorry that we can't stay and chat.'

'Oh, and thank you so much for volunteering to look after the kids, I know they are a handful. Here are the numbers of the place we are staying at, our mobiles, and other important numbers.' Kat said before handing me an A4 size of paper that is filled in numbers and other information. 'Emma, Ethan come down and give mummy and daddy a hug before we leave.' Next thing I know the kids are running down the stairs and into their parent's arms. As soon as Kat and Jamie left the kids ran back up stairs to the other Drake.

'This is going to be a long week.' I said before fainting into Nicholas arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone, I hope you like this chapter, i think it the longest i done so far. Anyway, Please please please review and tell me what you think of the chapter, the story and the charters and what you would like to see in story. The more reviews I get the faster I will update<strong>

**On my profile there are some links to what Ethan and Emma look like. Tell me what you think.**

**Love from Courtz (also know as AussieGirl16)**

**PS: A review reply to Lauren Jones~ Thanks, it great to know that I dont suck at writing :D I dont think im that good to write a book, even though i want to...my spelling sucks. But it good to know if/when i do write a book I have at least one customer that not my mum :D From: Courtz**


	12. Bath Time

**Chapter 12**

_Lucy's POV_

'Lucy, open your eyes' I heard an angel talking. I don't want to wake up yet. So I just morn. 'She waking up' I heard the angel again. 'Lucky if you don't wake up yet, we are going to name our child lucky moon jr.'

My eyes flew open and I garb the angel, which turn out to be Nicholas, by the shirt and pulled him down and stare in his eyes. 'NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE CALLING OUR BABY LUCKY MOON!'

'Fine, just Lucky then.' Nick laugh along with couple of other laughs, but I couldn't let nick win this, fright'

'Nicky my hormones are though the roof and I want to break your nose again for even saying that. Our kid is NOT going to have Lucky and/or moon in their name and that finally. OK' I said. No way am I going to make my kid go though the same that I went though. I just relies I was on our bed.

'Honey, I know you won't. I just wanted you up. So sorry for teasing you about naming our baby Lucky. We have to bath the kids and I'm going to need help with that. I thought you might want to try it out as well.'

'Fine, you're forgiven. Let's get this over.' I said before Nick helps me up and walk with me to the bathroom.

'Get the water ready while I bring the kid up.' He said while letting me go and walking back out.

'Wait, I have no idea how hot the water need to be.' I started to hyperventilate.

'Breath Lucy, It will be fine. Get the water to warm okay but not too deep. I check the water when I get back with the kids.' Nick said walking away again. 'Where are my little vampires?' Nick said turning left for the stairs.

_Okay I can so do this_ I said to myself. I ran the water so it was luke warm and not to deep so the kids can drowned. _That all I need to drown a kid, what perfect motherly skills I would have then._ I don't really know how long it had been till Nick came back, I was just talking to myself in my head about random things. One was about cheese…mmmm, cheese I want, wait need some cheese now. Let's get this over with so I can make Nick get me some cheese.

Nick walks in carrying the kids under one each. They must hate bath time, because I could tell Nick was having trouble with them. As soon as Nick walk in I went behind him and lock the door so, the kids can escape.

'You take Emma and I take Ethan. Ethan hates b-a-t-h-s more than Emma.' Nick said. I was going to point out that there was no point in spelling out the word, I mean, what else is going to happen when you get carried in the bathroom and there is water in the bath, but what the point. I went to get Emma and as soon as nick place her on the floor and hand her to me, that little bi-brat step on my foot and bolted for the door, but she couldn't reach the lock. IN YOUR FACE. Normally, I was nice to little helpless kids, but these kids have to be the devil Childs. But I imagine the devils kids are better behave then these things- not even sure you can call them children.

'That it Emma because of that, no ice cream for you tonight. Ethan, do you want ice cream.' Nick asked Ethan while Nick was getting a big nod from Ethan. 'Than, be good for the rest of the night and you can have 3 scoops of ice cream. Emma you can get 1 scoop if you say sorry to Lucy for stepping on her foot, only if you mean it thought and be good for the rest of the night. Don't forget, I can tell when you lie.'

'I'm sorry Lucky, for stepping on your foot. Will you forgive me?' She said while looking straight in the eye and giving me the puppy dog's eyes. Yer not going to work.

'Well, you hurt me a lot you know Emma, so I don't know.' Should have seen her face than, her mouth drop open. I guess no one can say no to that face until now. Now she gave me the death stare. Nick was behind her so he couldn't see her face.

'But I'm really really sorry.'

'Okay, you're forgiven but you have to be good the whole time now with us, or no more ice cream.'

'Okay.' They both said.

We got them in the bath together and wash their body and hair. They play with rubber ducker and sang 'splish splash' it was really catchy. Soon me and Nick started singing. Then nick flick some bubbles at Emma, so she tried to flick some back, but got Ethan instead so he splash Emma and got us both. Than a mini-bubble war started.

While we wear drying the kids, me Emma and Nick Ethan, Helena knocked on the door and asked. 'You guys are taking a while, do you need help because all you need to do is ask.'

I pick up Emma and Nick pick up Ethan with the towel still wrap around them and open the door. Helena looks shock that the kids wear bath and not fighting us. We went to the spare room to put on their pj. It took me a while to figure out the nappy for Ethan.

'Do you want to watch to watch a movie with Lucy when I go get the ice-cream?'

'YAY. ICE-CREAM!' they both yelled, me and Nick laugh under our breath.

'What flavor so you guys want?' Nick asked.

'Strawberry' Emma said.

'Banana or vanilla, oh or chocolate.' Ethan said cant make up his mind.

'We only get you one Ethan, how about I pick out of those flavors so it surprise you.'

'Okay, I like surprise' Ethan said with a huge smile on his face

'Okay, both of you go and pick a movie and I be there in a minute to put it on.' I said while they ran out.

'What do you want?' nick said after quickly kissing me and dragging me with him to get the keys from the kitchen and giving me a real kiss. I had to break it a part before t went to fair.

'I NEED Cookie and cream ice-cream, chocolates and cheese.' I said.

'Cheese? When did you eat cheese?'

'Since someone knocked me up and the baby want cheese, so go go go because I need my cheese, now.' I push him out the door, I stood in the doorway and when he got to the car, I yelled 'AND NICKY, DO NOT FORGETS THE CHEESE.'

They kids wanted to watch _'Finding Nemo.' Emma sat on her little Barbie couch and Ethan on his Thomas the tank engine one. _We were up to the shark's part when Nick came home. I went and left the kids to help Nick get the ice-cream. We watch the rest of the movie while eating our ice-cream; I ate ice-cream and cheese. When the movie finish Nick carries the kids to bed because they fall asleep thought out the movie. They are staying in my old room, the spare bedroom now I guess.

Nick and I just stood in the doorway for a bit, watching the kids sleep. 'Maybe this is going to be easier than we thought.' I said.

'Maybe, the kids must like you, they are never this good.'

'Or maybe you have a way with kids. They adore you Nicky.' With that I walk towards our room, with Nick following me. I put mine head on his chests and I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, do you guys thinks that the kids are going to be good for the rest of the time? review and let me know :D PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I wont start the next chapter until i get at least 2-3 review..I LOVE TO KNOW IF IM DOING A GOOD JOB WITH THE STORY<strong>

**From Courtz!**

**PS: the song they were singing in the bath, it on my profile :D**


	13. Bad Kids

**Chapter 13**

Lucy's POV

I knew it was too good to be true. The Drakes are out expected for me, Nick and the kids and the kids are went crazy. Nick is doing whatever they want, I on the other hands aren't. So that is why I'm thinking I'm tie to a chair, with my hands behind my back. The whole house is a mess; you can't even see the floor anymore. 'IF YOU TWO DON'T UNTIE ME YOU BETTER RUN WHEN I GET OUT. YOU GUYS ARE GOING DOWN.' Okay I know I shouldn't say this to little kids, but I'm pregnant and I need to pee. I been tied here for at least 2 hours, Nick is in the kitchen making red pancakes. The kids only eat red so they can be like mummy and daddy.

'NO' Ethan and Emma both say before running away.

That it I can't hold it in any longer, 'NICHOLAS, GOD HELP YOU, IF YOU DON'T STOP AND UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW. I WILL KILL THESE KIDS. I DON'T CARE THAT THEY SAY TO YOUR PARENTS THAT WE LOCK THEM OUTSIDE OR WHATEVER.'

Nick came running and cut the rope with something. I didn't get to see what it was because I was running for the toilet. I walked to the kitchen to start to clean up in here first.

'Nick you need to stop doing whatever those kids ask. They need to learn they can't be bad and get things that they want and also get everything they want.

'I try, but they give me those sad eyes and I just caved in.'

'Don't look at their eyes then.'

'Fine, though we have to clean up before the other get home or they know the kids bet us.'

'I wonder what happen; they were so good last night.'

'I don't know sweetie, but I god hope our kid isn't like that.' Nick said walking in to the lounge room to get the kids to sit down to watch a movie.

After nick, got them to settle down to watch _The Land before Time series_, we had to give them some ice cream for them to watch it, but it worked, he came back to help clean up. I was doing the dishes and Nick was scrubbing the floor, wall and he even have to clean the roof. Nick didn't want me to do anything that might hurt me and the baby, so after that I went to start to clean the lounge room and the kids came running up to me and while they jump up and down they said, 'let play a game, we want to play a game, we need to play a game, please please.'

'We can, we have to clean up before the others get home, maybe next time.'

'What about after you finish cleaning? Can you? Will you?'

'If we have time and it not late, yes we will. But I hardly think so, look at the mess you two made.' I said.

The two kid look at each other and then nodded at the same time and Emma said 'we will help you clean so you can play.'

'Okay, Ethan and Emma you pick up things off the floor and put them away and if you don't know where it go, came and let me know.'

The kids ran off and got started right away. My God, look at them move, they must really want to play and they are not even a vampire. I started with washing the walls and then sweeping the area that was clear that the kids clean. We all work for the next two hours, half way thought it I gave the kids some ice cream and have a break and Nick made me take one too. With everyone working together we got the house clean with 1 hour left to spear until the other are meant to come home.

'So, what game do you want to play?' I ask them.

'DUCK, DUCK, GOOSE,' they both yell. So we sat in a circle with Nick starting. Nick went around the circle twice and then picks Ethan and he ran really slowly so Ethan could catch him. Nick didn't even go around the circle once and chose me. He used his vamp speed, so but the time I got up he was there sitting down smiling up at me.

'So not fair, new rule no vamp powers' I said the kids nod in agreement with me.

We kept playing like that we pick the kids mostly and let them win mostly, but sometimes we won with the kids so they can have a turn. When I pick Nick he chases me he pick me up and span me around, so he can kiss me on the lips.

'EWWW,' the kids cried.

Nick and I broke apart and I whisper in Nick ear 'we finish this later, when we are alone.'

We continue to play and when the other came back one by one they started to join in, the only person who didn't was Helena. She pissed about something, after living here for most of my life; I could see she was pissed off. But I wonder what, she did have a shock face on her face when she walked in, I wonder why.

It was getting late so I took Ethan and Nick took Emma to bed. As soon as both of them were in bed, they fell right to sleep. Nick and I were watching them again. I was in fount to Nick and then Nick start kissing my neck and nibbling at my ear and nick whisper in my ear 'remember when you said we finish this when we were alone-' I didn't let nick finish because I cut him off with a kiss and it was heating up fast. Nick pick me up and ran vampire speed to our room, to finish what we started.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people, I hope you like this chapter and why the kids went bad? Review and let me know what you think of it. I need at least two reviews until i start writing the next chapter...the more reviews i get the faster the next chapter will be up.<strong>

**Love, Courtz**

**PS TO _Nicklucyforever: thanks for reviewing :D From: Courtz_**

**REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO**

**|  
><strong>**|  
>\**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Helena's POV

I don't understand how they are handling the kids. I even pay those two five dollars each to be trouble, so Nicholas and Lucy will ask me for help. Most people, like my husband, think I'm going to too far, but I want Nicholas and Lucy to ask for help and know they don't have to go though it alone.

'Honey, just leave them alone, they will ask for help sooner or later and they both know that we are here for them.' My husband said, Liam the peace maker. We were in our room, the only sound proof room in the house, so I and Liam could have private convocations, that what you get when you have vampire kids that can hear everything that happens in this house.

'Come on, it Lucy and Nicholas, they don't ask for help. I think the only time I have heard Lucy ask for help is…no time. I can't remember Lucy ever asking for help. I think if she was blind and getting attack by vampires, she still wouldn't ask for help.'

'She wouldn't need to ask. One or all of us have been there for her. Now that she has Nick, she won't get a chance, Nick never ever leave her alone.' Liam turns me around and made me look at him and he ask, 'what this really about? You can tell me, I know you, this is something more then what you're saying.'

I couldn't lie to him; he can tell when I'm lying. 'It just that, my parents left me and didn't want anything to do with us or the baby, with turn out to be babies because I was pregnant and married to you. I just don't want them to think that I think of them any less then before or going to leave them to do this all by alone.' I was starting to cry, yes the scary, '_badass_ 'Helena cries.

'Honey, come here.' Liam pulls me in and hugs me and waited for me to stop crying before he spoke again. 'Honey, you're not your mother. Nick and Lucy both know that you will be there for them no matter what. They know you love them and will never abandon them.' He got me in bed and lay next to me with his arms wrap around me and I doze off.

Lucy's POV

I was walking back to my and Nick room holding a glass of water and when I pass Helena and Liam's room I heard them talking but I heard my name. I knew at the start it was a bad idea, I mean how can you ear drop on a vampire conversation, the super hearing and everything, but their room was sound proof so hopefully that will work in my favor. So I walked really quiet to the door and skull the rest of the water. I held the glass to my ear and the door and listen in to the conversation.

'ask for help sooner or later and they both know that we are here for them.' Liam said.

'Come on, it Lucy and Nicholas, they don't ask for help. I think the only time I have heard Lucy ask for help is…no time. I can't remember Lucy ever asking for help. I think if she was blind and getting attack by vampires, she still wouldn't ask for help.' I had to hold back a laugh at this, but she got me there.

'She wouldn't need to ask. One or all of us have been there for her. Now that she has Nick, she won't get a chance, Nick never ever leave her alone. what this really about? You can tell me, I know you, this is something more then what you're saying.' Liam asked. I listen in even more closely now, I really want to know why she been so upset by me and nick not asking for help.

'It just that, my parents left me and didn't want anything to do with us or the baby, with turn out to be babies because I was pregnant and married to you. I just don't want them to think that I think of them any less then before or going to leave them to do this all by alone.' Helena starting to cry, I never heard Helena cry before and I never thought I will.

'Honey, come here.' Liam stop talking so I was going to leave thinking it was the end but when I started to move away, he starting talking again. Helena stop crying and now she was just sobbing quietly. 'Honey, you're not your mother. Nick and Lucy both know that you will be there for them no matter what. They know you love them and will never abandon them.' I got up and leave now and quietly and quickly went to mine room where nick was waiting for me. I needed to talk to nick NOW.

'It took you long enough, I thought it was meant to be just for water and snack.' Nick look and must have saw my face. 'Luc, what wrong? Is it the baby?'

'Nick I need to talk to you.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey People, I love that I got so many reviews the last chapter and I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I just didnt know how to start it. Anyway, like always, the more reviews I get the the faster I will update. It can be anything, just to say hey orand you hate the story or/and what i can improve on and even what you want in the furture. **

**I hope you like this chapter. Review and let me know.**

**Feel free to PM me about anything. **

**From Courtz**

**Review Reply**

**z:** Thanks :D It means so much to me that you say that. (at least i know im not doing a crappy job) Thanks, i try my best with going with the flow.

**Avariella: **You caught me ;)

**danni:** It good to know that tou love the story, at im doing something right. I know, dont worry, im petty sure Lucy going to change him before their baby or babies came. Maybe she will, you just have to wait and see ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Nick's POV_

'What wrong? Please tell me, I'm dying here. Is it the baby?' When I heard those words, straight away I thought there was something wrong with the baby.

'No it's not the baby, the baby fine. It's about your mum.'

'What about my mum?'

Lucy told me what she overheard and we both decide to ask mum for help with the kids.

The next time the kids was giving were being little shits. Lucy went and got Helena to help us out. As soon she walks into the room the kids stop throwing things around. I always thought those kids was scare of mum, I guess I just got my proof, I mean who wouldn't be scared of her. I mean I'm 19 and still scared of her.

We didn't ask her every time, we still want to prove we could this by ourselves, but we still ask her like 1/3 times the kids were being a pain in the ass.

The rest of the week flew past, the only big trouble we had was on the last night. Mum and dad was at a meeting and that when we really needed her, we had to bribe the kids to have a bath and then go to bed. I lost $400 dollars that night. Lucy and I went straight to bed, that night.

We woke up with Emma sleeping next to Lucy and Ethan sleeping next to me, they must of sneak in the room when we were sleeping. I'm just really surprise we all fit on the bed.

When the Emma and Ethan had to leave, Lucy and I were sad and happy, sad because we got attach to them and happy because now we can relax and spend some time together before out little terror comes into the world. When they left, I went to cook popcorn whereas Lucy went to put a movie on. I put on extra butter because I know that how Lucy likes it. When I walk into I see that Lucy have a blanket over herself and I see the movie title menu. I look at Lucy and I saw her face, she was doing her cheeky smile.

'I thought we could finish Breaking Dawn because we got interrupt.' I just smile.

I walk over to the couch and sat down. I place the popcorn on the table next to the couch while Lucy led onto me. I put my arms around her wrist when she turns her head, I kiss her. She wasn't shock at all, it started to get heated, and I didn't even hear Sol enter the room.

All I heard was a cough which came from Kieran. Lucy stop and she was blushing like crazy.

'Even thought I know that you two done worse, it doesn't mean I want to see my brother and best friend making out.' Sol said, while Kieran was holding back a laugh.

'So why did you came, I knew something was going on, listen to her heart, it going a mile per hour.' I said. Lucy slap me, she knew I knew that she hated when I talk about hearing her heart when we are making out or something.

'I did, I just thought I should came in before it got to heated and I never be able to sit on the couch ever again. I also wanted to Breaking Dawn. I haven't seen it yet.' Sol said when she and Kieran walk across the room to the other love seat. They have their popcorn on the table in front of their table.

'Whatever, Let's begin the movie.' Lucy said pressing play on the remote.

I lend in to Lucy ear and whisper so softly that no one else would be able to hear it 'we will finish it later.'

Where I was sitting I could see Lucy blushing, but she turn around and kiss me to let me know she agree with me.

When the sex part comes on, Lucy just looks at me and I just smile and she just blush and look away. Lucy went to sleep though the movie. When the movie finish, I kiss Lucy to wake her up.

'Mm, I wouldn't mind waking up like that now on.'

'Me neither.' I said went back to kissing her neck.

'Nick' she moans. 'Stop'

I stop kissing her so I was able to look her in the eye. 'Why should I?'

'Because we are not going to be able to stop if we continue and I don't think your family would like us if we did it on the couch. '

At that, I pick her up bridal style and ran to our room and place her on the bed with me on top of her. I started kissing her neck and in between I said 'is…this...better... now?' Somewhere in between both our top comes off.

'Okay, I put it this way than I don't want them to hear.'

'Right now, I don't care who hears. I just want you.' Nick started to move down my body.

'Nicky, I do care. I want you too, but wait till we are alone.'

'Why? They clearly already know that we had sex before, what the point of hiding it.'

The point is Nicky. We both know that Sol isn't a virgin anymore, but do you want her to hear her and Kieran going at it?'

I let out a sigh, 'Lucky, you do know how to ruin the moment don't you. And I do not know that my little sister isn't a virgin! WHEN?'

'You didn't really, wow, your behind aren't you than. As for your question you can ask her that and do you really want to talk about your sister sex life?'

'Life? So it happed more than once? IM GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE-'

'STOP! Don't finish that, we have little ears listening to us. I do not want our kids to hear that sort of language. I will kill the first person that does.' She stop and clam her voice 'I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep.' Lucy said with a big yawn at the end. She falls asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE, IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. FIRST I HAD WRITIERS BLOCK AND THAN WHEN I DID FINISH IT MY LAPTOP GOT A VIRUS AND I LOST IT (and all of my school work, but that not important). SO I HAD TO DO IT ALL AGAIN. IM SO SORRY. <strong>

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS WEEK TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS.**

**FROM COURTZ**


	16. Pain

**Chapter 16**

Lucy's POV

That had to be the worse night of my life. I had to get up so many times to pee or to be sick. I must say, Nick is the best - even if I'm biased. He woke every time, when I needed to puke he come running to the bathroom to hold back my hair and to rub my back. If it was me I would of just stay in bed sleeping. When I woke up I saw that Nick was still asleep and shouldn't be up for another hour. I put on my dressing grown on my way out of the room and went down stairs to the lounge room to put on a movie.

When I look though the DVD stacks I pick a movie I never seen before but I always wanted to watch it _Hunger Games._ Just after when Katiness volunteers for her little sister for the games my tummy rumbles. So off to the kitchen I go to get food. I get my stash of candy and chocolates. I ate some gummy bears, Mars bar and nerds. Then I ate some left over pizza, but I was still hungry, so I went to the blood fringe and got a stainless steal bottle of blood. As soon as I could smell the blood, I knew that what my body was craving for. I drank it 2 seconds flat. I got another bottle out so I would drink it when I was finishing the movie. I then heard something behind me so I turn around and kick as hard as I could up wards.

'SHIT LUCY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR'

'Sorry Quinn,' I said to Quinn who was on the floor holding his um balls. 'I thought you were some mad person trying to kill me.' Don't ask me why it was happening or why I couldn't stop, but I just fall to the ground and started crying.

'I'm sorry Quinn. I was just so scared.' I was saying other things, but I didn't even know what I was saying.

'Lucy stop crying please. It okay, it not your fault, please stop Nick going to kill me.' I heard Quinn saying. 'I didn't do anything I swear, she just started crying.'

Someone –I'm assuming Nick- picks me up and places me in his lap. 'Lucy, baby, it okay. Stop crying. It okay, it was his own fault, not yours. Stop crying please.' I heard Nick whispering in my ear while rubbing my back.

After a while I stop crying 'I'm'-sob- 'sorry' –sob- 'I was' –sob- 'scared for' –sob- 'the baby and mine life'-sob.

'Oh Lucy, you and the baby are safe here nothing going to hurt either of you guys, especially when I'm here. I'm sure everyone in this house will product you two. I love you.'

'I love you too' I lifted my head so I could reach his lips with mine.

'Hey break it up. It way too early to see that.' Quinn said.

'Well you knew what was going on in here. You could hear Lucky heart race so you must have wanted to see 'that'' Nick said.

'First Quinn eww, Second Nicky shut up, if you had a heartbeat im sure it be beat twice as fast as mind was and third I'm off to watch the rest of my movie.' I got up and pick up my bottle with blood in it. When I sat down on the couch I heard quinn said 'OWW, what was that for?'

'That was for scaring Lucy.'

'So not mine fault, I was just walking in the kitchen to get some blood. Not mine fault that vampire's walk quietly.'

'Next time talk or make some sort of noise when walking around Lucy.'

'Dude, one word that describe you right now and that it whipped'

'I know, both of them got me wrap around their little fingers.' Nick said and the next second he was there on the couch next to mine feet. 'So what movie are we watching?'

'I'm watching the Hunger Games and you are going back to bed, you were up all night-day-whatever you want to call it.'

'im fine really, you got the same amount that I got, plus I want to watch a movie with my soon to be wife.' He said before pushing the play button. We were laying head to tails and I knew when he fell asleep because he stop massaging my feet.

'Nicky?' I said and I got no reply. He didn't even last 10 minutes.

I must have fallen asleep during the movie. I open mines eyes to see Nick face above me, 'You can't say 'I told you so' because you fell asleep as well. deal?'

'Deal. This is why I love you' I smile and kissed him.

'I like to think mine good looks and good kissing skills are part of the reason.' He said breaking the kiss but not moving far from my face.

'You miss two' I said with my cheeky smile on my face.

'oh and what was that?'

I whisper, 'your skills in the bedroom and your tongue skills.' I move my face back so I could see his face. Nick kisses me hard and forces my mouth open –well I didn't up much of a fright—and our tongues fought, Nick won of course. Without breaking the kiss, nick pick me up bridal style and took me to his room. When he place me on the bed, I remember we are not alone. 'Nick stop please.' I tried saying

'Why?'

'Your family-'

'-Is not here.'

'O thank god.' And we pick off where we started.

3 months later **(AN Lucy around 4 months pregnant)**

I woke up to a pain in the stomach. I felt like someone was stabbing me over and over again. I was holding my stomach; I sort of rolled up in a ball now.

I scream 'NICHOLAS!'

'What is it, luck-? WHAT WRONG? MUM! DAD! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBLANCE,' Nick was kneeing next to the bed now, 'Lucy baby tell me what wrong?'

Solange – I think—come in and said 'they are on the way. I got some blood maybe this will help.' I felt someone lifting me up and placing a bottle near my face as soon as I smelt I drank down the whole cup and someone made me drink a cup of water after that. I'm amusing to get rid of the blood on my teeth and the smell of it. They place me down after I sallow the water. The blood didn't help a bit, it anything it made me wants to be sick

Next thing I know someone come in and told nick to stand back so they can help us. By this stage I was crying. I'm crying for the pain and for the fear of my baby health. I black out soon after from the pain.

I woke up in a dark white room with the bare minute of light that is coming thought the gaps of the window and blinds. I turn my head because I felt a hand holding mine hand, I see Nicholas head resting on the edge of the bed when sitting in one of those really uncomfortable chairs that you can't seem to be able to get comfy on it.

I felt something squeeze my hand and I squeeze back. 'Lucy?'

'Hey Nicky,' I whisper in a husky as I turn my head around I saw nick's face. He had bags under his eyes; it looks like he hasn't sleep in days, he had a small smile on his face from what I called him. 'Water.'

He got me water right away, he help lift my head up and held the cup to my mouth so I could drink. 'Better' he asks.

'Much'

'Jesus Lucy you scary the crap out of me.'

'Im sorry. How many days was I out for? How the baby?'

'That okay. Just promise me you won't do it again. You were out for 3 days. The babies are fine. Just let me get the doctor, so he can explain.'

Wait did he say babies? After a couple of moments, Nick and a really hot young doctor come in. He had blue eyes that were never ending and brown hair, you could tell he work out, but he didn't come close with Nicky. I lost all train of thought.

'Good Afternoon Ms Lucky, how are you feeling? Any pain anywhere?'

'Please call me Lucy Dr-?'

'Sorry I'm Dr Summers, but you can call me Chris your doctor.'

'So doc, what happen?'

'Well, we are not 100% sure but your babies-'that remind me babies?

'Babies?'

'Yes you're having twins, we can find out the sex if you like?'

I look up at Nick we both talked about it and decided that we want to wait to find out what sex the baby – well babies now. 'Nah, we want to wait,'

'Yep that fine. Well your babies are normal size for 4 months old normal they are smaller than a baby that is alone.'

'Isn't that good?' I asked.

'Of course it is, I hope I didn't worry you. We ran some tests and the results come back perfect. So we are assuming the babies were just searching and because they are bigger than your average twins your body haven't grown enough for the babies to move around.'

'Is there anything I can do?'

'No, it just that you might get more pain now, just take panadol **(AN: it pain medicine here in AUS)** for you to take when you have pain. I can't give you anything stronger because it might harm the babies. If you take some but the pain is still there after a while or it worsening come straight back here. I give you my private number so you can reach me in just you have any worries or questions. We just want to keep you here for a couple more days to keep an eye on you.'

'Sure, thanks,' Nick said taking the card nick was holding out.

'Chris, I have a couple of questions.'

'Go right ahead.'

'You look too young to be a doctor. How old are you?'

'Lucy, you cant ask those kind of questions. He meant ask questions about the babies.'

'It fine, I'm 24. I skip a few years of high school and the other one.'

'Is this your first case with a baby?'

'Yes, why do you ask?'

'No reason just wondering.'

'okay, well call me if you need anything, I leave you two alone.'

As soon as he was gone I turn to Nick, 'I think we should ask him to be in the room with us if he wants too. I like him, he nice and he honest. He told us straight out that he wasn't 100% sure. So what do you think?'

'I was thinking the same thing.' He smile and lean down to kiss me. My heart monitor went crazy the nurse come in to see what was wrong. she just smile and walk right back out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone,<strong>

**I'm so sorry that I took so long to reply, I hope this chapter makes it up for you. I tried to make it longer than the others to make it up for you guys. Anyway, it took so long because my laptop broke and i lost everything, then i went away and had some family issue. Any hoot you don't want to hear about that. I hope you like the chapter, let me know what you thought of the chapter or the whole story. What you want in the future chapters? what you want the babies to be? two Boy or two girlor one of each? what names even what they look like. Review and I try to post the next chapter ASAP!**

**dont hate me **

**-Courtz**


	17. AN

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the people who thought this is a new chapter, but im not getting anywhere with this story so im giving it up. If you want just PM me and I will give it away. Im sorry for the long wait.

Thanks


	18. Another AN

Hey Guest: Kay130 and other people who want the story,

Just pm me cause im giving the story up. Im sorry for the long wait but i gave up in the story but i do want to see this story finish. I will pick the first person who pm me.

Thanks and love, aussiegirl16


End file.
